Chewing Gum
by Emo-Ashes
Summary: Harry is annoying Draco by chewing his chewing gum too loudly! Draco decides to do something about his annoying boyfriend! slash, annoying!Harry, kissing and chewing gum! -grins-


**A/N; **I know this is short!! I just had to write it though!

**Summary;** Harry is annoying Draco by chewing his chewing gum too loudly! The blond decides to do something about his annoying boyfriend!

**Warnings; **Annoying!Harry (you have been warned!) male/male relationship, meaning two boys being involved _together_, don't like, don't read, do like, read – and enjoy!

--

--

The squelching, sucking sound was distracting and Draco refused to allow his consciousness to drift from the paper work he was working on – he would not give into the deliberate annoying boyfriend to his right, it's what the man wanted! No he would just sit here in his comfy chair at his desk and finish his work.

The sound got louder – _shuchs_, _shuchs_! – Draco closed his eyes shut tight and breathed a breath of calming air; he could do this, he wouldn't give into Harry.

_Shuchs_ – _shuchs_ – **shuchs**– fwupsh!

Draco opened his eyes and look toward the young man who sat with one knee pulled up to his chest, resting on the large window ledge – Harry now had the mint-green sticky gum between his fingers and was stretching it out, pulling until it broke and snapped into two separate pieces.

A cheeky grin was flashed at him and bright emerald eyes sparkled with the joy of intentionally aggravating Draco.

"Do you mind be disgusting in my presence?" Draco said coldly, watching as Harry twirled the gum around his forefinger.

Harry looked up into grey eyes, "not really." He replied nonchalantly before sucking his gum-covered finger into his mouth; wrapping his lips around it and sucking – hard on it!

Draco looked away; he didn't miss the soft, near inaudible moan that Harry purposely uttered nor the over-loud slurping noises.

Back to chewing loudly – _shuchs_, _shuchs_! Draco pushed aside his paper work; a bit too roughly that the pages fluttered off the edge of his desk and floated to the ground.

"Fucking hell," Draco swore under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair; tousling his blond locks.

"Anything the matter; darling?" Harry asked quietly from the window, the chewing did not cease and Draco was ready to snap.

"Would you bloody well stop chewing so loud? It's driving me barmy!" Draco threw up his hands and glared at his partner – Harry only opened his mouth and chewed, if possible, _louder_!

"Why don't you make me?" Harry said in a sing-song voice, blowing a small bubble that popped as soon as it was an inch big. Draco pursed his lips.

With one fell movement the blond crossed the room and stood in front of Harry, big, imploring eyes looked up at him.

"Fine, I will!" Draco said before he ducked his head and pressed his lips to Harry's, running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, Draco waited for no allowance before plunging the boys' mouth with his tongue.

Harry tasted of sweet mint and Draco licked at the roof of his mouth, tangled his tongue with Harry's willing one and tugged his lover upward by the collar of his shirt so that they were standing flush together.

A moan was dragged from Harry's chest and the smaller man wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck; pressing the two inexplicably closer – how was that possible?!

Draco reveled in the throaty sounds Harry made; however even through the haze of pleasure and lust that misted his head, he remembered his plan of action. With adept skill Draco flicked his tongue passed Harry's until he found what he was looking for.

With a smirk of satisfaction he pulled away, breaking the kiss with a wet, sucking sound of lips leaving lips. Harry blinked up at him; his lidded eyes clouded with desire.

"I made you stop!" Draco bragged and pushed the mint chewing gum between his teeth with his tongue; he smiled down at Harry superiorly, then licking back the gum into his mouth he started chomping as loud as possible!!

Pay back was sweet!

--

--

**A/N;**short and insanely pointless, but so fun to write anyways! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!!


End file.
